Legend of Zelda: Desert Princess
by gilesgirl82
Summary: A new legend to add to the Zelda series! Who is the mysterious Vay? Does Zelda have feelings for Link?
1. Chapter 1

Link was happy to be out of the confines of Hyrule Castle

Link was happy to be out of the confines of Hyrule Castle. As he rode across Hyrule Field on his horse, Epona, he could not help but think some spell had been cast on Princess Zelda. The only thing she seemed to think about these days was her impending 21st birthday and the gala event that would celebrate it. All of Hyrule seemed to be in a frenzy over it: foreign dignitaries seemed to be suddenly popping up all over the castle, and the influx of new merchandise in Castle Town shops was overwhelming. He went into Dom's Weaponry & Supplies to merely buy some resin for his bow and was confronted with seven different kinds! Six of which were not there several weeks ago when Link went in last to buy resin.

Epona galloped swiftly across the plains of Hyrule Field. The feel of the fresh, cool wind against Link's face felt good in the heat of the summer sun. As Epona's mane whipped about in the breeze he could smell her familiar scent rising from her powerful body as she moved across the grass. It seemed Epona was as stifled as Link was in Hyrule's stables.

Link pulled back on her reins and Epona slowed down to a trot. Link spied a tree and shade by the river that looked just perfect for a nice nap. He dismounted from Epona and gave her a small treat from his side satchel. "Good girl," he murmured to her and she ate it from his hand. He loved it how her whiskers brushed against his palm and he looked up at her face and saw the familiar look of gratitude in her eyes. He patted her on her neck and she walked off to take a drink from the river.

Link looked around and for the first time in a while noticed how different it was in comparison to his quarters at Hyrule Castle. Out here on the Field, it was green, fresh and full of natural life. In the Castle and the town, things were crowded, dirty and loud. People were always shouting, haggling and bargaining among the stalls and tavern boys were routinely emptying pots of unsightly smells into the sewers of Hyrule. Link often wondered how those rats got so vicious. Out on the Field it was wide open and quiet. Sure there was danger lurking but it didn't seem as imminent as the danger of thieves, pickpockets and criminals who lurked about in the alleys and shadows of Castle Town. At least out on the Field enemies were usually following their instincts, not acting on immorality of one's own consciousness.

Link unbelted the Master Sword from his back and sat down under the tree. He leaned his head against the rough bark and closed his eyes. His floppy green cap gave him a bit of a cushion against the tree. Link was dressed in his usual garb: green tunic and beige leggings with his brown boots. Link wasn't wearing his arm gauntlets or chain mail since he wasn't expecting a battle but he did wear his fully loaded belt with his purse and bomb bag.

As Link closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to Zelda. After his adventure with Medli and the Twilight Realm, Zelda had asked him to stay at the Castle but Link refused. Although he had been triumphant over Ganon, he felt he had suffered a loss with the departure of Medli. His destiny had been fulfilled and by saving Hyrule he felt no longer had a purpose. Link left Hyrule Castle and began to lead more nomadic life wandering through Hyrule and its outlying environs. But over time the daily battle with monsters in the forests and fields took their toil. Although he missed Medli, Link's thoughts consistently wandered back to Zelda and worry began to take over him. He soon realized that he was probably better off protecting Zelda than trying to go looking for trouble all of the time.

So Link returned to Hyrule Castle and was given his own set of rooms in an unused part of the castle. Link didn't mind the solitude, in fact he craved it and he thought that it was probably Zelda's doing in giving him quarters in an isolated part of the castle. She often visited him there where they would talk and discuss issues of Hyrule. Zelda did most of the talking, informing Link of recent diplomatic problems and issues, or other worries on her mind.

Link had more official duties too. He accompanied the princess on several diplomatic missions abroad and served as her guardian. His job hadn't been all ease and diplomacy though. On three occasions the princess's life was in danger, all of which were assassination attempts. The most recent had occurred about three weeks ago while Link was giving Zelda her bi-weekly archery lesson. Link had finally convinced the princess that she should relieve some of her tension and stress through physical exercise. The princess was thrilled with the idea (not so much her mother). They were practicing in the Royal Archery field when all of a sudden Link heard a whiz through the air and an arrow landed at his feet. Link quickly glanced up at the hill facing them and saw a small figure atop the mound. He quickly got the Princess to safety in some underbrush along the forest which lined the archery field but by the time Link felt she was safe the small figure at the top of the hill was gone.

After that their archery lessons had ended (per order of the Queen) and Zelda became all but consumed with her party preparations. Link guessed it was other issues pertaining to the gala like the crowning ceremony and easing diplomatic tensions of neighboring countries who didn't get along but were going to be together over the long weekend. Still Link hadn't ever seen the Princess so distracted with a party. She was acting… well, like a girl!

Link sighed out loud and tried to clear his mind. He didn't need to be worrying about the princess at the moment. She was safe and sound getting her finishing touches on her gown among her ladies-in-waiting. Link needed a little meditation to clear his thoughts and mind. He focused on the sounds around him: the quiet hum of a bee, the breeze blowing through the leaves of the tree, and the gentle gurgling of the river. Link breathed deeply taking in the peace around him. Then suddenly, Epona neighed loudly and Link could have sworn he heard steel on steel. He opened his eyes and looked out across the field. Much to his surprise he saw a small, lithe figure battling a much more imposing and larger moblin. They seemed to have just emerged from the forest along the edge of the field and it looked like the smaller figure was losing ground quickly.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword next to him and ran swiftly across the field. Running he thought to himself, "What did this kid get himself into?" As he got closer, he saw that the small figure was deftly avoiding the moblin's attacks, sidestepping and jumping randomly. Link realized the moves where not random but the boy was trying to get the monster off balance. As Link approached the two dueling, he saw that the young boy was wearing some sort of face covering and hood. As Link ran forward, he brought his sword down attempting to slice the monster's back. The moblin had heard Link approaching and anticipated the move, quickly turning from the boy to deflect the blow.

"Raaaah!" the moblin roared at Link.

"Leave it alone!" shouted the boy. "This is my fight!"

As Link was taken by surprise by the loud shout from the young boy, the moblin saw his opportunity and sliced his sword in front of Link's chest. Link was too quick from him though and jumped to the side. The distraction of Link left a wide opening for the boy who pierced the moblin's armor by driving his sword into the monster's side. As he drew his sword out and the creature fell to his knees, the boy suddenly jumped in the air and brought his sword down into the creature's back. The boy stood there for a moment while the moblin screamed out loud. He then withdrew his sword and the moblin slumped to the ground dead.

Link was surprised by the quick kill by the boy and stood staring for a moment. The boy quietly cleaned his sword on a rag he pulled from his belt satchel and then proceded to rummage through the moblin's belongings.

"What are you doing? Link finally asked.

"I'm looking for rupees or anything else that might be useful. What does it look like I am doing?" answered the boy.

Link didn't reply. He had forgotten the ways of Hyrule Field. Once you kill a monster you look to see what they might be able to provide you with: bombs, arrows, rupees. Link realized maybe he had gone a little soft in his days at the palace.

Link eyed the boy again. Maybe he wasn't so much a boy as a young man. He wasn't very tall but he definitely knew exactly what he was doing. Link saw the man wore a bow and arrow strapped to his back and saw among his belt Deku seeds and a slingshot. He was a hardened warrior Link realized.

The man stood up with a handful of rupees and a couple of arrows. He grunted with satisfaction and put the rupees in his purse. As he was putting his arrows in his quiver he said to Link, "Look, next time you see someone fighting a monster don't try to play hero, ok?"

Link was taken aback with the ingratitude. He had definitely helped him kill the monster by distracting him. "Well, it looked like you needed some help," Link said crossing his arms.

"I had it under control," the young man said. Then suddenly he grabbed his side and winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Link asked concerned.

The boy winced again and said, "I'm fine. Just a little scratch." As he removed his hand from his side, Link saw it was covered in blood.

"No you aren't," Link said stepping towards him.

The boy turned sharply away from Link. "I'm fine!" the boy said firmly. Holding a rag against his wound he said, "I'll get fixed up once I get to Hyrule Castle."

Link could see that he wasn't going to get this kid talking to him very easily. He tried another approach. "Well, I'm heading back that way myself. I could give you a ride on my horse," Link said as he whistled for Epona. Epona trotted over to the two young men and gently nudged Link.

The boy looked with admiration at Epona. Link could tell he was impressed with Epona's beauty and strength. "Thanks," the boy said gentler now. "But I have my own steed." As he whistled in a high pitch tone, a beautiful black stallion emerged galloping from the woods where Link had first seen the boy and the moblin come out from between the trees. The horse trotted up to the boy and gently nudged him. Link thought he saw a smile on the boy's face.

"This is Ristan my horse and companion," the boy said looking at his steed smiling quietly to himself. The boy noticed that Link saw him looking at his horse and quickly his smile vanished. "Well, I should get going," he said awkwardly wincing while mounting Ristan.

"Well I'm riding with you," Link said matter-of-factly mounting Epona. He looked hard at the boy. "I'm Link," he said putting out his hand.

The boy looked suspiciously at Link and then at his hand. "I'm Vay," he said shaking Link's hand. And the two set off towards Hyrule Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda paced up and down her room. The intelligence the Hyrulian agents had brought back from abroad was not good. If they were right, then the chance of another assassination attempt was almost certain to happen at the crowning ceremony. While she was rather concerned about her own safety she was more concerned about her guests. She needed to talk to Link about the safety precautions and where to post the guards at the ceremony and the gala afterwards.

The only problem is that Link seemed to have disappeared for the afternoon. She worried on two fronts. First, she very much needed to talk to Link about security issues. Secondly, she worried that perhaps she had been too engrossed with the preparations to notice Link.

Zelda stopped pacing and sat down at her vanity. She had dismissed her ladies-in-waiting for the afternoon in order to give herself some time to think. She looked at herself closely in her mirror. Her golden tresses fell softly on her shoulders down her back while her blue eyes reflected like pools in the mirror. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. Zelda needed to admit to herself the reasons why she had so fully engrossed herself in the party preparations. Although her mother was happy that she had finally started acting like a princess and young woman, as the Queen put it, she knew it wasn't really who she was. Zelda looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hand over her forehead. She realized she needed to admit it to herself. "You know exactly why you have been avoiding Link," she said out loud to the mirror. "You… are…" she said slowly. "Argh!" she said standing up. The princess resumed her pacing.

There was a knock at her door. Zelda stopped and said, "Come in!"

In walked Link. His face was flushed and Zelda could smell Epona on him. It was clear he had been out riding in Hyrule Field, a rather dangerous pastime even without the threat from abroad. Zelda hadn't seen Link looking so invigorated in a while and she felt an silent pull from him and the strength that imminenated from his body.

"The guards said you wanted to see me," Link said in his quiet manner.

"Where have you been?" she said sharply turning away from Link.

Link was surprised. What had gotten into her, he wondered. As he looked at Zelda pacing up and down her room, he realized, as he often had several times over the past year, that her presence was striking. Her blue satin gown swished and moved as she moved up and down the room subtly showing off her svelte figure. Her long golden tresses swung back and forth as she finally paused and put her hands on her hips.

"I was out riding Epona in Hyrule Field," Link answered perplexingly.

Zelda sighed loudly. She needed to get herself together. "Oh…" she said quietly. "There's a problem. Hyrulian intelligence has informed me that there is probably going to be another attack at the crowning ceremony."

Link perked up. "On your life?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, it looks like it," she said turning to face Link for the first time since he entered her room. "It seems a band of raiders from the north have been attacking village settlements along the northern border. We do not know yet what or who they are but it seems clear that they intend to disrupt the festivities this weekend. I need you to take care of security. Can you do this?"

"Of course I can Princess," Link said smiling. "It's what I do."

Princess Zelda smiled. Even though things were off between them, she could always count on Link.

"Can you tell me anything else? Why is this threat so credible?" Link asked.

"My spies

I actually might know someone who could help us," Link said. 'I met a young man on the Field who seemed to have quite a knowledge of fighting. Perhaps he can help us out."

Zelda nodded her head. "Sounds good. What is his name?"

"His name is Vay. He was injured fighting a moblin but is getting fixed up at Doc Moc's," Link said.

"Great. Why don't you go see if he's healed and is willing to help us," Zelda said. "Inform me when you are finished planning out security for the event. We only have two days Link."

"I know princess. It'll get done."

Link walked quickly through Castle Town not paying any attention to the casual passerbys and street vendors. He was only thinking about Zelda. She seemed distracted, as though she was avoiding him. He couldn't make her out. One minute she was annoyed with him and the next she was smiling. What was he to think?

He came upon Doc Moc's suddenly without realizing where he was. He stopped and looked up at the sign and sighed. No matter what kind of trouble he seemed to get into Doc Moc always healed him up fine. Except for that nagging scar and pain in his left ankle.

Link walked into the infirmary. It was empty except for some beds. A curtain was hanging around one at the end of the hallway. As Link began to walk towards it, he was stopped by the doctor.

"Ah… Link," the old man said smiling and patting Link on the shoulder. "How have you been my boy?"

Link smiled, "Just fine Doc. I'm here to see Vay."

The doctor looked quickly at the bed at the end of the hallway and then smiled, "Yes, Vay is just fine. Just fine, my boy," the doctor said taking Link by the arming and turning him away from the end of the hallway. "He's just getting dressed."

'Oh," Link said. "Princess Zelda requested his assistant in a royal matter."

"Indeed," said the doctor smiling to himself. "I'm sure that Vay will be able to help in any way possible."

"Able maybe but perhaps not willing, doctor," said Vay emerging from behind the curtain. Vay was belting his tunic across his waist as he stepped towards Link and the doctor. Although he was no longer wearing the makeshift mask, the scarf was now wrapped covering his head so Link couldn't see the color of his hair. It was the first time Link had a good look at the young man. Link first noticed Vay's deep blue eyes and then realized he was shorter than Link probably by a head. Vay had a small build but Link could tell that he was strong and probably a quick runner. Link couldn't quite tell how old he was, probably a few years younger than Link himself.

"Vay," said Link, "The Princess Zelda requests your assistance in a security matter."

"Does she?" said Vay with a slight smile on his face. "I'm sure the princess can survive without the help of a Gerudo."

There was an awkward pause which the doctor took as his cue to leave. "Well, I'll just be leaving you two to discuss things." The Doctor said to Vay with a slight smile, "If you need anything to help that wound you know where I am." The doctor winked at Vay and the young man nodded his head in appreciation. The doctor went to his office in the back.

Link blinked. He hadn't been paying attention to the exchange. He was only thinking about the fact that Vay was Gerudo. He didn't realize Vay was from the Gerudo tribe. But there were only one or two males in every generation. Why was he here in Hyrule? "You are Gerudo?"

"Yes," said Vay, "in more ways than one." He paused and looked at Link square in the eyes. His blue eyes bore like drills into Link's heart. Link swore could feel him in his mind. Link shook his head and looked up, "There is a security threat for this weekend's ceremonies. A band of raiders have threatened to attack the party."

Vay crossed his arms. "Why?"

"We are not sure," Link said reaching into his tunic. "Hyrulian spies were able to intercept this," he said handing Vay the raggity piece of cloth with the tri-leaf symbol on it.

Vay took the cloth and looked at it closely. Link watched him closely as he turned it over and read the note on the back.

"It seems like they know what they are talking about," Vay said handing the cloth back to Link. "And that they know specific details of the event not known by the public."

Link nodded. "It seems that way. I am guessing there is a spy at Hyrule Castle."

"So it would seem," Vay said sarcastically bending down to pick up his satchel and sword. He was preparing to leave. "You have a bigger problem than you think. Those raiders mean business. I've run into them before. That's their symbol."

"So you know who these raiders are and aren't going to help?" Link asked the young man incredulously.

Vay stood up slinging his bag over his head. "Nope. Nothin' in it for me."

Link shook his head. What a mercenary! Link thought to himself. Couldn't Vay see that people were in danger? Link knew he could probably handle the situation without Vay's help but he also knew it would be a lot easier with him on his side. "What do you want?"

Vay looked at Link and said, "A private audience with Princess Zelda."

Link furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure he trusted the young man yet. And he claimed he was a Gerudo. Although things between the Gerudos and the Hylians were at peace, neither side ever fully trusted the other. Link knew he had to be wary. "I'll have to clear it with Princess Zelda first."

Vay thought for a moment and then said, "Ok fine but I get to meet with her before the gala events."

Link shook his head. "No, if she agrees it will be after this weekend. That way I know you won't go running off without holding up your end of the deal."

Vay laughed slightly. "Ah, so you don't trust me Link?" he said. It was the first time Vay had said his name. "Fine, but I get to meet with the princess immediately after her self celebratory weekend."

Link curtly nodded his head. This man had no respect for the Princess that was sure. He was going to have to be careful around him over the next few days and keep a closer eye on the Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the crowning ceremony and the party that would follow it

It was the day of the crowning ceremony and the party that would follow it. Instead of preparing for the ceremony, Zelda and Link were in her chambers going over the security measures Link had put in place over the past day. A large map of the castle and the courtyard in which the gala was going to be held was spread out over the massive oak table in Zelda's sitting room. Link was pointing out to the princess where guards were to be posted along the ramparts of the castle and where soldiers would be in disguise among the guests.

"I will have a group of ten men dressed as party guests spread throughout the tables here," Link said pointing to an area of the courtyard. "As this is the area closest to the main entrance it best that it is covered by soldiers."

Zelda sighed and nodded her head. "Has Vay told you anything else about the raiders?"

"Only what I have already told you Princess," Link said. "He told me they are a northern tribe that has been causing more and more problems along the northern border and the pass to the snow country. Mostly it's been small raids here and there on villages and settlements up until now. Vay told me three weeks ago he was in the northern region and came upon a village that was burnt to the ground. It was the first time he had seen that level of destruction by the raiders."

Zelda walked over to window and gazed outside watching the workers set up the tents and tables for the party. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

"Vay couldn't tell if there were any survivors."

"Why haven't we heard about this before?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head. "I don't know Princess. If the villages were having trouble they would have sent a message to Hyrule for help. It is only recently that we've been placing troops along the borders."

"Yes you are right," Zelda said nodding her head. It was after the attack on Kaikaro Village a year ago and after Link's insistence that the King agreed to send a small contingent of troops to the outposts along the borders. These outposts hadn't been used in several years since before the defeat of Ganon. Zelda knew Link was thinking the same thing.

"Do you think…" Zelda asked timidly.

Link walked over to her by the window and faced her. "I don't know what to think." He took her hand and said, "Let's get through tonight first. You should be excited. No worrying."

Zelda looked into Link's blue eyes where she saw his concern for her. He had a wonderful ability of calming her when she was worried about something. Zelda smiled gently at Link who smiled back. Zelda felt the pause that followed filled the room with tension and suddenly she felt warm at Link's touch.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and in walked the Queen followed by several attendants. Zelda and Link immediately let go of each other's hands and stood at the window looking as though they were two children caught sneaking candies before dinner.

The Queen looked suspiciously at Link then at Zelda. "Am I interrupting something?" she said icily.

Zelda recovered her composure quicker than Link. She walked towards the table and gave her mother a smile. "Of course not mother. Link was just showing me the security measures that are in place for tonight," she said gesturing to the map.

"Hmm," the Queen said eyeing Link. "Indeed." She gestured to the attendants who began to roll up the map. "You should not be worrying about these things my dear. This is why Link is here in the first place."

Link took a step forward. "I couldn't agree more your majesty," he said with a slight bow.

The Queen ignored him. "Zelda you really should be getting ready for the ceremony. This is a tradition that reaches to the beginning of Hyrule," she said walking over to Zelda's vanity and picked up a brush. "This ceremony will give you the undeniable right to rule Hyrule once your father is gone or steps down. Your crown will be blessed by the priests from the Temple of Time marking you as the rightful heir to the throne," she said brushing her hair.

Zelda slyly rolled her eyes at Link who had to stifle a smile. The Queen had been giving this speech for the past month. Zelda could do an almost exact impression of her mother giving the speech, which gave both her and Link an afternoon of laughter. "Yes, mother," she said smiling.

The Queen turned around. "Don't take this too lightly my dear daughter. If you had spent less time riding horses or practicing archery," she said glancing at Link, "you might be taking this a bit more seriously."

"Mother," Zelda said exacerbated. There was a pause as the two women stared at each other. Link knew better than to be here if mother and daughter were going to get into it. The Queen did not approve of Link hanging around her daughter so much and Zelda felt it her duty to defend Link to her mother especially when Link was around. Link soon realized that it was much better for all if he wasn't present when these arguments took place. He cleared his throat and said, "Milady, it was a pleasure to see you as always," he said bowing to the Queen. "Princess Zelda I will see you tonight."

Both women looked at him, the Queen with a terse look and Zelda with a smile. "Yes, thank you Link," Zelda said as Link walked out of the room.

After the door had shut behind Link, Zelda turned on her mother. "There was no need for you to be so rude to him mother. Link is my protector and trusted friend."

The Queen looked hard at her daughter. "That boy has been nothing but trouble since you two first met when you were young. Although your father approves of it and believes that nonsense of Link being the Hero of Time," she said with a wave of her hand, "I am not so easily convinced. You are a princess. He is a commoner. You are too close to him. I am afraid your friendship is getting to be inappropriate."

Zelda frowned. She knew her mother didn't believe that Link had saved them all from the evil clutches of Ganon. Few people did besides herself and her father. What bothered her was her mother's idea of the relationship between her and Link. It was merely friendship, wasn't it?

"Come here Zelda," the Queen said leading Zelda to the dressing room. "Now let's put on a happy face and get ready for this evening. It is going to be a wonderful party," she said with a smile. "There are quite a few princes here in Hyrule for your ceremony. We must look our best!"

Zelda let her attendants begin undress her and take down her hair in silence. The only thing she could think of was her mother's words of warning about Link.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, the bright and airy marketplace square of Castle Town was filled with a great crowd of people. This evening was the Princess's coronation. The market was closed, as it had been for the past two days. The royal family had declared it a holiday for all Hyrulians in celebration of the princess's coronation. Thus, the crowd was much larger and people seemed to be enjoying themselves with the free food and drink provided by the Princess. Men and women laughed and joked at the outdoor tables creating a jovial air of celebration. The large fountain that centered in the middle of the square was lined with women gossiping and children playing with their dogs. The flowers bloomed along the paths releasing their sweet scent into the air.

One person in the crowd, however, was not celebrating. Ignoring the celebratory atmosphere, Vay weaved through the crowds gathering in the marketplace of Castle Town. He walked quickly through the crowds with a look of determination on his face. Turning a corner, the din of the crowd faded as he entered down a back alley of Castle Town. Walking quickly he avoided puddles of filth and dirt turning corners right and left winding himself down the confusing back streets of Castle Town. Here and there he saw people hunched over in the shadows and more than once a cat or two ran after him looking for some food.

Vay abruptly turned a corner and stopped for a minute adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the alley. The sun had nearly set and in these back alleys there were no torches to light in the evenings. As he glanced around looking for the door, a hand grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "Wanna take a look at my wares, pretty boy?" The woman was wearing a hideous bright red dress that displayed her "wares" prominently.

Vay sidestepped around her and kept walking without answering her.

"Too much for ya, kiddo!" she yelled at him laughing.

Vay turned one more corner and saw the indescript old wooden door, blackened over with age. He knocked once and the door opened a crack.

"I'm here to see Nix," Vay whispered into the crack.

An open palm shot out. Vay put the bag of rupees in the hand and the arm went back beyond the door and shut the door. Vay waited patiently and then the door re-opened and Vay walked in.

The light was dim and because of the darkened alleys he had been maneuvering, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to dim light. Vay had walked into a relatively empty bar. A few empty tables and chairs were set up around the room. At the center of one of the walls was a barely lit fireplace. Vay noticed a few hooded figures seated either alone or in pairs at tables, their heads bent down over their drinks, silently conversing or sitting quietly. No one looked up when Vay walked in.

Vay walked through the tables and paused at the bar. The bartender glared at him for a moment and then nodded his head towards a door at the back. Vay didn't acknowledge him but walked across the room and opened the door.

The small room was practically pitch black. The only illumination came from two red candles on a table. Hunched over at the table was an old man, his beard yellow-white with age, tangled and dirty. He motioned to Vay to sit down at the table.

"Nix?" Vay whispered.

"That is me," the old man answered in a deep voice. Vay noticed his eyes were clouded over and he stared out into space. The old man was blind. He quickly and deftly moved his hands under the table and placed a package wrapped in an old oilskin cloth. "This is what you are searching for I believe."

Vay grabbed the package and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was an intricately in-laid dagger. Pulling it out of the small, leather scabbard, Vay could see it was made of a red, glistening metal. It was about the length of this forearm. In the dim light, Vay could see the candlelight dance on the red edge of the metal. He carefully ran his finger down the blade and felt the inlaid pearls and rubies in the hilt. The edge was sharp. He glanced down at the oilskin cloth and saw the markings. It was exactly what he had been searching for.

Vay silently placed another bag of rupees on the table. As he released the bag, the old man grabbed his wrist. "Be careful, young Gerudo. What you seek is not meant to be touched. This path will lead only to despair."

Vay wrestled his hands away and placed the dagger back in its hilt, wrapping it back up in the oilskin cloth. "Don't worry about me old man. I know what I am doing." Vay stood up and put the package inside his side satchel and walked out the door.

The old man whispered out loud to seemingly no one in the dark. "I'm afraid you don't."

Link was frustrated beyond belief. All of his security preparations were in order for the coronation. The guards had been placed at every entrance and on the roof of The Temple of Time. He had even placed disguised guards among the crowds and official audience for the coronation. Security was at an all time high. But Link's biggest problem seemed to be getting the official invited guests into the Temple of Time to see the actual coronation. There was a secure checkpoint for entering the Temple of Time and guests had to check their weapons. This had not gone over well for most of the foreign dignitaries, especially their armed guards who were denied access to the Temple of Time. By Hyrulian law, no weapons could enter the Temple. Except the Master Sword.

Thus, Link was dealing with increasingly angry and frustrated foreign diplomats, royalty and dignitaries who wanted their own guards in the Temple with them. Link did not handle diplomacy well to begin with and princes and princesses did not want to listen to a common young man telling them they could not enter with their personal body guards.

"Who are you young man to tell me who or what I can or cannot bring into the Temple?" the Prince of Megaloria demanded from Link when he asked the prince to relinquish his sword. "This sword has been in my family for 10 generations! It never leaves the side of the prince!"

Link sighed quietly. Another one. "Your majesty, I understand your frustration but it is by Hyrulian law that no weapons of any kind may enter the Temple of Time. Your sword will remain quite safe here with the rest of the arms we had taken from other guests." It was the same speech Link had recited over and over again.

The Prince's eyes blazed with anger. He tossed his hair back and threw his hand up in frustration. Link noticed his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "This is ridiculous! I come to Hyrule as a personal friend of the Princess and Hyrule and I am treated as though I am a lowly commoner by a commoner himself! I demand to speak to someone of noble blood!"

Link's patience was nearly at an end. "Your majesty, please understand that I am acting on full authority of the Princess. I am her personal bodyguard and am charged with securing her safety. You will be the first to receive your weapons at the end of the ceremony."

The prince drew his sword and leveled it at Link. Link was caught off guard. He had placed the Master Sword inside the Temple as he knew if any of the guests saw him with a sword entering the Temple there would be even more trouble. In a low quiet voice filled with anger the Prince said, "Listen street rat. I am taking my sword into the Temple as well as my armed guards. If you try to stop me you will be charged with assaulting the Prince of Megaloria and condemned to death!"

Link didn't move. How in the gods was he going to get out of this one?

"Your majesty," a gentle voice beseeched the prince. "The gods beseech you to relinquish your frustration and anger on his man appointed by the Princess. He is merely doing his job, as we all do under the eyes of the Goddesses." High Priest Lohire reached a hand out to the Prince's arm. "It would be best in Their eyes to calm your anger and do as Link wishes. It is not his will you are bending to but Theirs."

The Prince glanced at the priest and back to Link. Slowly he lowered his sword and unbelted his scabbard. The rest of his men followed suit. Resheathing his sword, he thrusted it into Link's chest, forcibly pushing him backwards. "Link is your name? I won't forget it," he said as he walked away and into the Temple.

Link sighed audibly and handed the sword to one of the guards collecting arms. "Thank you, Your Grace. I was not sure how to I was going to manage that one."

The High Priest smiled and placed his hands back under his robe. The old man was clever and smart and most recently chosen by the Princess as her High Priest. "Prince Jace might be hot-headed but he is at heart a very spiritual man. He would not want to incur the wrath of the Goddesses."

"Yeah well, another minute and he might have incurred my wrath," Link muttered under his breath.

"Young Link," the old man said smiling and placing his hand on Link's shoulder, "I have no doubt your bravery and courage would have place Prince Jace in his proper place but I commend you for your restraint."

Link smiled meekly.

High Priest Lohire stepped back and watched the guests file into the Temple of Time. Link watched Lohire's gaze go up the façade of the building and saw the look of awe and reverence pass over his face. The Temple of Time was at the same time awe inspiring and intimidating. The three-door entrance dominated the width of the façade while the two towers that topped the temple seemed to reach into the heavens. With a wink from the old man, Lohire shuffled into the building.

Link turned back to the line of guests and wondered how long this day was going to last.

The final guest had entered the temple as Link was ordering guards to secure the exits of the building, he couldn't help but wonder where in the gods Vay was. Link glanced up at the sun and thought he was supposed to have met Link much sooner in the day.

Link glanced around and realized that the guests had all entered, the troops were stationed at their posts and there was nothing left for him to manage outside the Temple. He nodded at the lieutenant in charge and entered the Temple.

As Link stepped through the main portal, he immediately felt a sense of calmness and quiet that always came over him when he entered the Temple. The interior was filled with warm, golden light that filtered in through the lightly colored glass in the upper clerestory. The light softly illuminated the soaring columns and wide nave that bisected the main room of the Temple. Quiet choral music emanated from the upper balconies, which seemed to blanket the crowd easing their worries and pains. Link imagined that this was probably the most peaceful and serene moment most of the guests had experienced in long time.

Link walked quickly down one of the outer aisles preferring not to draw attention to him as he moved to take his place nearer to the main apse of the Temple where the princess would be crowned. Link glanced around noting his plains-clothed guards in the crowd and the inconspicuous guards placed up on the upper balconies and along the outer aisles. The guests seemed oblivious to armed protection and instead focused their attention on the half circular sculpture at the end of the nave. The curving white stone pedestal was nearly as wide as the fountain in Castle Town square. There were three deep impressions in the pedestal along the curving edge, which faced the crowd. No one knew what went into the impressions were for although Link suspected that Lohire had an idea.

At the back of the nave were steps leading to an elevated altar. One the altar today was situated an elaborate red velvet throne. Flanking the throne Link saw the King and Queen in resplendent robes standing next to Lohire, who was he in bright white robes of the Goddesses.

Link took his place standing just below the steps to the side of the nave. Link had been informed by the Queen herself not to show himself to Zelda or the guests but to be the quiet eyes and hears of the princess's security team. Link figured this was just a polite way of saying that no one wanted to see a dirty commoner among royalty but Link nodded his head and agreed to her wishes.

Suddenly the music stopped and Lohire stepped forward in front of the throne. With a power and booming voice Link did not realize the High Priest possessed, he announced, "This is a sacred place and a sacred time. The time when we welcome into our hearts and minds the next ruler of our beloved country. Princess Zelda."

Link, along with the rest of the attendants, looked to the entrance of the Temple. The music started again but with a swelling chorus and a sweet melody that seemed to capture the essence of the Princess, Zelda stepped forward out of the shadows and into the light. Zelda was clad in a sweeping gown of blue and white that seemed to shimmer as she passed through filtered light. Across her shoulders she bore a cape of Hyrulian blue trimmed in fur and her golden tresses were glittering as they flowed down her back highlighting her naked head. As she walked down the aisle Link became more and more overwhelmed by her beauty and for a moment forgot that she was his princess and ruler.

Zelda reached the dais and stepped slowly up to her throne turning around to face the crowd. Lohire stepped up next to her and she turned gingerly to face the kindly old man. Link could tell that she was struggling with the weight of her dress and cape but she bore it without a hint of emotion or smile. Lohire began the long recitation of prayers and oaths.

Suddenly, Link felt a presence besides him and quickly looked over. It was Vay, out of breath and filthy. He looked like he had been in a bar brawl.

"Where have you been!" Link angrily asked Vay under his breath.

Vay smirked up at Link. "Oh you, know, I had better things to do than attend this pomp and circumstance."

"You were supposed to have been here an hour ago!" Link said.

"Really? I guess I got the times wrong."

Link was growing tired of Vay's insolence. He shook his head and said, "We will discuss this later. Perhaps the Princess will not grant you that audience after all."

Vay's eyes flashed and his smile vanished. "That would not be wise for the Princess."

Link decided not to argue with him and turned his eyes back to the Princess. If he had continued to reprimand Vay, he would have seemed him fingering his ruby hilted dagger.


End file.
